The creation of regular sewing or embroidery patterns and designs is artful.
The process is assisted by the use of various types of patterns, templates, rulers and apparatus such as circular sewing attachments.
Whilst such apparatus and implements are helpful, the production of regular and consistent results is not always assured and the quality of work remains dependant upon operator skill.
The inventors of the present invention have been active in this area previously and have invented a template to assist the process of circular sewing and embroidery. This prior art template comprises a disc-like body having a central aperture, segmental and circular markings on the body and a plurality of apertures in the body coinciding with intersecting points of the markings on the body which enable centrepoint positions for circular, arcuate and other patterns to be marked on a workpiece.
This template was particularly designed to assist the process marking out prior to sewing, embroidery and particularly patchwork.